Killing Me Sofly
by RECREATIONAL
Summary: Billy Parson was forced to grow up at a young age. His father had disappeared suddenly, and Rapture was falling apart before his very eyes and the only person he had left was his mother. With her gone, will Billy escape Rapture? Or die? EleanorxBilly
1. Chapter 1

_Dear yellow-eyed girl: My name is Billy and I saw you the other day at the merry-go-'round. I think you are very pretty and I like your white dress and the songs you sing about angels. My mom says your dad is scary but I think he is strong and nice like a comic book hero. I got you a gift and put it in the basement where nobody would find it. The secret code for the door is one-oh-eight-oh. I hope you like it. I will wave the next time I see you so you know it's me! -Billy Parson _

OOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO OOO

Billy Parson sighed heavily to himself as he sat in the tarnished leather of one of the arm chairs in his apartment at his kitchen table. He sat there, with his legs crossed, polishing his modified pistol. A Webly Mark IV to be exact. It had an automatic firing upgrade that took the form of a can with a wind up toy key attached to the bottom of it, sticking out from the right of the revolver's ammo cartridge. It also had a damage increase upgrade that looked like a rusty old whistle like object attached to the barrel of the gun, red wiring could been seen going from the improvised weapon upgrade to the ammo cartridge. Billy had numerous other weapons lying on the table in front of him as well. One had to scavenge in this hellhole called Rapture to survive and if there is one thing that Billy knew how to do, it was scavenge.

It helped that he had spliced the Scrounger Tonic into his system as well. His scavenging had paid off as he was now in possession of an Elephant Gun, a Crossbow, an 1882 Spencer Pump Action Shotgun, a Tommy Gun, a Grenade Launcher, a Nail Gun, a Chemical Thrower, and lets not forget his Machete.

He got around…a lot.

"Billy… Are you there?"

The blond haired eighteen year old boy sighed to himself once again as he finished polishing his modified weapon. He sat his revolver back onto the kitchen table, beside all of his other weapons, and rose to his feet to attend to his critically ill mother. He was forced to grow up at a very young age when his father, Harold Parson, had disappeared. He had committed horrible acts to ensure the safety of the only family he had left, Gloria Parson, his mother. He remembered his first kill, on his thirteenth birthday he had come home from a seemingly endless days work of scavenging, to find a Thuggish Splicer who had his mother pushed up against a wall. He was ripping her clothes off, Billy knew what he was planning to do…

He was not going to let it happen.

He snuck up behind the Thuggish Splicer, his stealth skills significantly increased by the Wrench Lurker Tonics, one and two, flowing through his veins. He stabbed his Machete into the Thuggish Splicer's right knee, causing the mutated man to fall to the ground. He then raised his Machete above his head and brought it down onto the Splicer's throat.

He had nearly severed the man's head clean off of his shoulders.

His mother had cried, hugged him and kissed him, begging him to forgive her for bringing him into this world full of madness. He hugged her back, telling her that he didn't blame her for this. No, he blamed people like Andrew Ryan, and Frank Fontaine, and Sofia Lamb for Rapture's current state. A couple of months after the incident, his mother grew ill almost seemingly out of the blue. Billy thought that maybe she had eaten something bad and that she would get better eventually…

But oh was he wrong. She just kept getting worse and worse, until she was bed ridden. Billy had searched Rapture high and low for a cure or even possibly a sane doctor…but to no avail.

"Billy…" Gloria called once again, this time in a more frantic tone of voice. Billy shook himself from his daze and continued on to his mother's room. He opened the as door quietly as possible and snuck into her room with all the grace of a shadow on the wall.

"Mother…are you okay?" Billy called out, his voice was a far cry from his voice during his childhood days. It was deep and raspy, probably on the account that he didn't use it much. Billy walked over to his frail mother's bedside, even when she was so terribly sick she was still beautiful. She had a nice heart shaped face and her hair was a mane of dirty blond locks. Her eyes were a deep crystal blue color, as blue as his were, and her skin, like most Rapturians, was terribly pale. Her lips were thin and her cheekbone stood out against her face, she was getting skinnier and skinnier by the day, Billy knew that if he didn't find a cure for his mother soon she was going to die.

Gloria looked up at him with proud eyes and nodded.

"Yes Billy, I'm okay. I just wanted a chance to see my child for a little while longer…" She said with a raspy voice. Billy frowned slightly at her choice of wording, but nodded none the less. He pulled up a chair and sat at his mother's bedside. Her brilliant blue eyes were locked firmly onto his own, for awhile she just stared at him.

Gloria was proud to have raised such a fine boy. His dirty blond hair had grown long over the years, but he always cut it before it got to long, it framed his eyes slightly and grew just a little past his ears. His piercing sapphire eyes held bravery and determination that showed no signs of wavering. He had a bit of a mustache and beard but it was merely stubble, something that she heard him sometimes complain about. He wore a long black scarf around his neck, a bloodied white button up dress shirt with a dark blue coat over it, black dress pants and dirty old steel tipped work boots. He also wore black fingerless gloves as well as elbow and knee pads.

"Mother, I promise you that I'll get you out of here. I'll find a cure for your illness and we'll both get to the surface together." Billy told her, with nothing but pure determination in his voice. Gloria Parson sighed, smiled at him, then shook her head.

"I'm sorry Billy…but I'm not going to make it." Gloria said solemnly. Billy stood up from his chair, his hands balled into fists at his side.

"Mother don't say that! We've it made it this far, haven't we? We've gone through to much to just…" Billy couldn't finish his sentence for tears started stream down his face. Gloria took Billy's right hand in hers and she gave him a radiant smile.

"Billy…you've grown into a fine, strong, and very handsome young man. I only wished that you could've lived in a world wasn't beseeched by war and destruction. Billy-" Gloria stared to go into a coughing fit, her hands clamped down over her mouth. Billy quickly began to rub his mother's back, finding that, that somehow helped. When her coughing fit stopped and she took her hands away from her mouth, Billy saw that blood was trickling from her nose and the corner of her mouth.

"B-Billy (Cough), I-I love you, don't ever forget that my boy, you here me? (Cough) I-I want you to escape this p-place a-and, a-and start a family of your own. (Cough) B-Billy," Gloria once again took her son's hand tightly in her grip. "g-get out of here." With that, Gloria's grip on her son's hand slackened and her head fell almost gracefully back onto her pillow. Her once crystal blue eyes had dulled, showing that her spirit had past on to the next life.

Billy flopped back onto his chair, his eyes wide with surprise, grief, and sorrow.

She was gone…just like that. Billy gritted his teeth raised his left hand and let a bolt of lightning shot forth from his fingertips, blasting a nearby lamp to kingdom come. He fell to his knees and pounded a fist against the decrepit old wooden planks of the Sinclair Deluxe with enough force to burst a hole through it. Billy through his head back and screamed, he didn't care if the Splicers heard him, he was just to stricken by grief and sorrow. Billy shook his head and quickly regained his wits, he couldn't afford to lose it, his mother wanted him to get out of here, he couldn't afford to lose it and do something stupid. Billy got to his feet and walked over to his mother's bedside. Her face was frozen into a smile, her dull blue eyes staring into his. Billy reached out a hand and closed her eyes. He sighed, tears still streaming down his face, and he made his way back to the kitchen. He gathered all of his weapons, making sure that they were all fully loaded, and made his way back to his mother's room. For awhile he just stood there, staring at his mother's body, he couldn't just leave it here to let it be torn apart by desperate Splicers.

His eyes began to wander the room and he spotted an urn on his mother's dresser. He went over to the urn and picked it up, it was air tight with a locking mechanism. Billy inhaled a big gulp of air and let it out shakily.

'_Alright…I can do this.'_

Billy turned to face his mother's body once more and let out another shaky breath. He raised his left hand and began to summon the ADAM and EVE in his body once again. Severe burns began to cover his hand as he began to charge up a bright orange fireball. Billy snapped his eyes shut as he let the fireball loose from his hands, the flames burning his mother's body to ash in seconds. Billy then let a burst of ice fly from left hand, the ice turned into water and put out the flames. Luckily the heat turned the water to steam, preventing his mother's ashes from being washed away. Billy quickly took his mother's ashes and put them in the urn. He made sure that the urn was securely locked before he put it away on his person. Before making his way out of the room, Billy looked back to his mother's scorched bed, closed his eyes, and bowed his head.

"Mother," Billy began. "I promise you, that I WILL make it out of here. I'll escape…for you." Billy then hurriedly made his way out of the apartment…

For ghostly images of himself, his mom, and his dad watching T.V. , cooking, and generally spending time together began to assault not only his eyes but his mind as well.


	2. Chapter 2

'_Come on ya stupid thing work!'_ Billy thought to himself, as he punched the Circus Of Value Machine's smug grinning clown face. As soon as he had left the apartment he had made a break for the Drop's only train station, he had a long journey ahead of him and he didn't want to waste any time. He was now in Siren Alley, presently trying to get his lunch, a Can-O-Meat and a bottle of Hop-Up Cola, from a malfunctioning Circus Of Value's vending machine.

"_Welcome to the-Welcome to the-Welcome to the Circus Of Values!"_

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Billy yelled out as he punched the malfunctioning piece of machinery with all of his might. The glowing blue clown face suddenly flashed red and a bunch of food products, as well as ammo, started pour out on to the floor. Billy jumped back in fright, he had witnessed a Splicer get blown to smithereens when a Circus Of Value machine went into such a state, it put down a couple of frag grenades and the mutated man was blown clear across a room. After making sure no live grenades and or proximity mines were dropped onto the floor, Billy grabbed as many of the products he could carry and put them into his backpack. He chose to save the products, like the Can-O-Meat, for another time and took out a chocolate bar for him to munch on.

As Billy walked through the streets of Siren Alley, he thought about what he was going to do from here. If he tried to escape Rapture from a bathysphere, Lamb would just send some torpedoes after him and blow him to hell. If he stayed here there was no questioning that he was going to die.

"Damn it…" Billy muttered to himself, if he didn't get some connections he was going to rot away in this hellhole. Billy walked down the corroding streets of Siren Alley with his right hand on his chin. There had to be some way he could get out of here. As Billy walked on, he wasn't paying attention to where he was going, and he accidentally bumped into a Spider Splicer wearing what seemed to be a very nice, if not a little ruffed around the edges, black suit with a sapphire butterfly pin attached to the left side of it and a black top hat. For a second the eighteen year old boy and lanky mutated humanoid just stared at each other. Billy jumped back, giving out a yell of fright, and whipped out his Shotgun.

"Whoa my boy, no need to get violent!" The Spider Splicer said, it sounded like some kind of…preacher. Billy narrowed his eyes, his modified shotgun still raised. It's rate of fire had been increased and it had an automatic reload upgrade as well.

"Why shouldn't I get violent?" Billy said, looking the Spider Preacher up and down warily. The Splicer stood up to it's full height and straightened up the tie of it's suit.

"Well because my boy, we are all brothers! We are all linked to the Child Of The Lamb, with her we shall be reborn into a single being. One mind, one body. Brother should not fight Brother."

'…_This guy's a fucking whack job, a real section eight.'_ But Billy wasn't going to say that out loud, like he said before he needed connections and even though he didn't particularly like Sofia Lamb, as much as he hated to admit it she was the type of person that you definitely wanted on your side down here. Billy gave a small sigh before putting his shotgun away.

"So um, sir, what is your name?" Billy asked, trying not to grimace at the grotesqueness of the Spider Splicer's face. It's skull was elongated and miss shaped, it's eyes were sunken deep into it's sockets and it's lips were all but gone, revealing irritated red gums, making it look as if his face was pulled back into a constant snarl.

'_Of all the Splicer types, the Spiders have GOT to be the ugliest…'_ Billy thought to himself. The Spider Splicer failed at his attempt to smile at him.

"My name is Father Wales, I run a church down at pumping station five here at Siren Alley. I don't recognize you my boy, are you new?" The Spiderman asked. Billy nodded.

"Kind of, I lived most of my life in Pauper's Drop. I recently came here seeking…spiritual guidance." Billy mentally patted himself on the back for his choice of wording. Father Wales seemed to buy it and nodded.

"Good, good, it warms my heart to see the young people wanting to seek guidance. You don't see that a lot these days."

'_Oh, I wonder why.'_

"Say my lad, how old are you?" Father Wales asked, his clawed right hand stroking his chin. Bill tilted his head to the side in thought.

"Um, eighteen…why do you ask?" Billy asked warily. Father Wales continued to stroke his chin.

"Hmm, well Doctor Sofia Lamb has asked me to send any boy of your specified age right to her. Something about pleasing the young Eleanor Lamb." Father Wales said cryptically. Billy's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

'_No…it can't be…'_

"D-did you say…Eleanor?" Billy asked in a shaky voice. Father Wales gave him a look but nodded.

"Yes. Eleanor Lamb is the People's Daughter, the Child Of The Lamb."

'_Eleanor's last name is Lamb? I didn't know…. I thought that she was dead…or turned into one of those overly violent Big Sisters. I've wanted to see her for the longest time.'_

Even though Billy has rarely had the time to think about her, his crush on the 'yellow-eyed girl' had never wavered even a bit. Whenever he thought back to his childhood all he could think of was the yellow-eyed girl and how he would try to converse with her only to be driven away by her Big Daddy. Her Big Daddy was never really overly violent with him, the Alpha Series were much smarter than the Big Daddies that replaced them and it could see that he was just a child. A very small threat that only needed a good scare.

'_I wonder if she even remembers me…. Well, there is one way to find out.'_

"Father Wales, I'd be honored to go and see Dr. Lamb and help her anyway I can." Billy said as sincerely as possible. Father Wales looked him up and down, his eyes stalling on the weapons on his person, and nodded.

"Yes, you are a fine boy indeed. Come, I shall show you to a bathysphere that will take you directly to Dr. Lamb herself." The Spider Splicer then began to lead him ever deeper into Siren Alley. They reached the bathysphere station without much of a fuss, although the occasional Brute Splicer did try to pick a fight with Billy, Father Wales managed to wave them off. He appeared to be the leader of the Splicers around these parts. Billy stepped into the bathysphere and sat on the patent leather seats.

"My boy, I am afraid that I have to stay behind. I was only ordered to direct you towards Dr. Lamb but do not worry, a welcoming committee will lead you the rest of the way when you enter Persephone."

Billy's eyes widened.

'_Wait a minute…Persephone!'_

By the time Billy rose to his feet, Father Wales had already pulled the latch outside; the bathysphere door slammed shut and the submersible began to descend into the ocean depths.

OO OOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO O OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO

_AN: Sorry if this chapter was a little short, I just wanted to see if anyone likes where this is going. _


End file.
